Potential
by shasha flame
Summary: My take on season 4 ep 25 'the critic in the Cabernet'. What if Bones wanted Booth to be more than her sperm donor. No brain tumor or hallucinations. very mild M for some words just to be on the safe side. keep those reviews coming. This story was suppose to be only four chapters initially but i get the feeling you guys are expecting more so added a smut /fluff chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Bones or any of it's_** ** _characters_**

It just started as some psychological exercise in Sweet's office

"Child"

"Baby"

"Booth"

"What you think I am a baby? " Booth asked annoyed

"You are a father" Brennan replied

"Oh Mother" Booth came Booth's relaxed reply

"Birth"

"Happy"

"Sperm"

"Sperm is that a word" Booth looked at Sweets uncomfortable, looking at Brennan

"You keep going" Sweets instructed with an amused smile he couldn't wait see where this will end up

"I want a baby" Brennan exclaimed of the blue very excited.

"Woah" Booth felt like someone just kicked him in the stomach "You want to have a baby?" He asked just to make sure He heard her right

"I just realized it" Looking at astonished expressions in Booth's and Sweet's faces Brennan explained

Booth almost got up panicked he asked "don't you need …. you know a guy?" he whispered. In his head he was wondering if she has been having a secret relationship and if that guy has changed her mind about kids . He didn't like it , He didn't like it one bit. Not about her changing her mind about having kids but about her having kids with another guy. Because he wanted to be that guy who changed her mind.

And he came to a realization of his own. He wants to have a baby with Bones not just a baby he wants hell of a lot more with her. Just been her work partner was not enough. He found himself dreading her reply if there is another man in her life she is out of his reach forever.

"Just sperm" came Brennan's smart reply or what she thought was the smart reply.

Booth let out a breath he didn't know he was holding relieved.

But his relief was short lived "You'd be very good donor potentially" when she threw another bomb at him before he could even recover from the first one

"Meee!"

"You should get tested of course" she said in her no nonsense voice as if she was just asking to borrow his SVU.

She saw the shocked expressions on her partner's and therapist's faces "Is something wrong?" she asked looking puzzled.

"Yes, you just don't go around asking for people's sperm" Booth tried to explain

"We should discuss this further" Sweets suggested this was getting very interested he has tried the partners too acknowledge the deeper emotional bond between them and this may finally push them to see it.

Right on cue Booth's phone vibrated and he answered it happy for the disturbance "Bones we've got a case" he exited with Brennan despite protests from the young therapist.

Brennan taunted him all the way to the crime scene and how she doesn't expect any commitment or involvement from him. She even offered him legal protection.

Why can't she understand that exactly is the problem. That he wanted be committed and involved.

"Bones let's just focus on the case now ok …and let's talk about this at your place in the evening, I promise" that should buy him sometime he thought at least till end of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan was sick of everyone saying how wrong her decision is or that it is not the proper way to do it and she was tired of coming up with counter arguments specially since she didn't believe them herself. Everyone was trying reinforce what she has known all along because they think that she is so cold that she can't give into what's going between her and Booth.

Well what they didn't know was that she wants Booth. For the first time in a long time He was the one person she knew won't abandon her and he was the person she would want have a relationship with despite the lecture she gave to Angela about all relationships been temporary. But he went and drew that stupid line between them so it's not possible. What is possible is to have a piece of him.

But since she really wanted Booth to say yes to this she offered him every excuse on why he doesn't need to get involved that she will be fine with bringing this baby up on her own. In the end if he loves her he will want to be the her with or without a baby. May be this time he will see it, maybe it will make him change his mind. Lot of maybe's but she will know tonight.

Booth was still trying to recover from Bone's shocking announcement while driving to her apartment. Even though they worked on the case he still couldn't get her request out of his mind.

He was not sure what made him more shocked. That the fact Bones wanted to have a baby after her insisting that it will be irresponsible to bring a child in this dangerous world or her decision to straight away decide that he could be a potential donor or finally the way his heart reacted to her suggestion. He was mess of jumbled emotions. Yes there was only one person who can make him feel like this elated because she chose him frustrated because she wants nothing other than his sperm.

For the 4 years He has known Bones lot of absurd things have come out of her mouth. All of which to her seems completely normal but he has to admit this one takes the cake. The thing is he has gone along with it all and he want to go along with this as well just not the way Bones suggested. It would have been easier if she asked for his life he has once almost given it for her and he would gladly do it again.

He knew what he was planning on doing tonight may end their partnership and friendship as well but he has had it. If Bones thinks if it's a good idea to speak her mind He is going to do it too. He is going to make sure she knew what potential they had. At the second meeting when Sweets asked her why she specifically chose him to be the donor she said some nice things about him even though she explained them away rationally but still that gave him some confidence.


	3. Chapter 3

He parked the vehicle and took the elevator up to her apartment and rang the bell his mind made up.

The door opened in a second almost "Booth" Bones greeted him excited she surely thinks that He was here to discuss his potential of been a donor. She clearly knows the power she has over him.

"Bones" He greeted his smile a bit strained, she was still in her office clothes minus the jacket revealing the low cut skinny she had on under the jacket she has pulled her hair back as well. For a moment he forgot why he was there as he thought of kissing her deep and pulling hair from the elastic and tangling his fingers in her silky strands. Followed by kissing her throat, down where her neck and shoulder met sucking on it and continuing lower towards her collarbone and those gorgeous brea…woah woah he needs to stop this line of thinking and get what he wants to say out there in the open.

"Do you have something to drink beer or whiskey?" He asked as they walked into the apartment deciding he can use some liquid courage. He flopped down the couch.

"Whiskey?" Bones took a bottle and held it up for him to see he nodded and she walked towards him with the bottle and a glass. Setting it on the table she took her place next to him.

Looking at Booth pouring himself a large one "Look Booth I know what I said came out of the blue. But that's exactly what it was. I just realized it out of the blue" Bones started.

"Bones you just can't tell people whatever comes into your head. It's not appropriate"

"Why isn't it appropriate it was very straight forward … come on tell me what you are thinking now."

Ok here goes Booth thought. "I want to put a baby in you" Booth said hoping he will offend her or shock her.

But he should have known, it had the opposite effect as her face lit up "Really Booth. Are you willing to be my sperm donor?"

"No Bones, that's not 'I want to put a baby in you' means "Booth said exasperated

"I don't know what that means" now that's a reply he could expect from Bones.

"It means I want to give you a baby but not as a sperm donor."

Is he saying what she think he was saying never for one to guess she required further explanation.

"But Booth I can't understand how it's possible unless we have sexual intercourse her voice had an uncertain pitch to it now, and we can't do that because we have that line and it has the potential to ruin everything between us" she rambled.

Booth was surprised she was still trying calmly rationalize this and not flipping out.

"Yes Bones 'Potential' is the key word here. I have the potential to be more than a sperm donor". We have more potential.

He took a big gulp of his drink and continued

"You have asked me a lot of difficult things over the years"

"I have not asked you for anything Booth at least not until now" she sounded confused now

"Not in so many words Bones but I had to kiss you twice and pretend that it didn't mean anything. Almost incriminate you in court to save your father. Watch you date one of my best buddies and almost sail away with him. I came close to losing you so many times."

"Booth where are you going with this?"

He looked at her then …what's that emotion he can see in her face? sadness? It wasn't his intention to make her sad but he could also see something else in her eyes hope? Love? He must be kidding himself but he was beginning to feel little bit of hope of too. He looked away again he couldn't look at her when he told her the rest of it he didn't have the courage.

"But please Bones, Temperance I just can't do this. I can't stay away from my child and the woman I love and potentially stand by and watch some other man make them his family."

Did she hear him correctly did he say 'the woman he love'?

For once Temperance Brennan didn't utter a word, for once He has managed to shock her.

She found her voice after few seconds even though it seemed like hours to Booth waiting for a verdict on rest of his life.

"Booth ..Woman you love? You love me?" she asked her voice shaking.

"Yes Bones always have, always will" he said still not looking at her.

Booth was afraid to look at her afraid that she will reject all this stating some anthropological fact about how love does not exist that its chemicals, afraid he has destroyed the only good thing he had in life other than his son just because he was greedy for more.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bones" he started "I know you don't believe in love and relationships and .." before he finished the sentence he felt her soft hands on either side of his face " Booth" she called gently lifting his face in level with hers , she had tears in her eyes and she leaned in resting her forehead on his and looking in to his eyes whispered "I Love you too" just before pressing her lips against his.

The kiss was slow and gentle at first like they were just getting know each other and just like their partnership it grew heated and passionate in a matter of seconds. They broke the kiss and parted to accommodate some breathing. They looked at each other both panting heavily, faces flushed and eyes glazed over, trying to figure out how they got here so fast. As they saw the same emotions mirroring in their faces and eyes they smiled slowly pieces of puzzle beginning to fall in to place just the like the way they fit in clues and evidence to solve cases.

"Booth you know all that buttons I have been pressing, the things you said I asked from you. The kisses, Sully and my dad's trial I think on some sub conscious level I was trying to get you to erase that line. Trying to see how far I can push you before you finally gave up and cross that line. And today when I realized I wanted a baby I just couldn't imagine anyone else been the father of my child even if it was just as a sperm donor. I couldn't imagine having a lifelong connection to someone other than you."

"And Angela said You would be the perfect person to be my child's father. Even though I didn't admit it to her I knew it I knew it long before she told me that. And I was really hoping you can be more than that to me. I was denying it to everyone Angela, Hodgins, Cam and Sweets because I just couldn't get my hopes up. I thought if can't get all of you I will settle for a piece of you. And every single thing I said to Sweets about why I chose you was true your courage, empathy and compassion that's why I chose you for my child and myself and that's why I have been falling for you."

"And it also helps that you are hot."

Booth found himself grinning at that "Well I find you hot too from the very first day I saw you it was so difficult not to give in. Then I got to know you. Your genius mind and generous heart and I fell even more deeply in love with you. I drew that line for myself because I didn't want to ruin what I had with you with casual sex since you didn't believe in love and relationships."

Brennan moved her hands to Booth's chest again a mischievous smile playing on her lips "Angela also said the proper way to make a baby is to get naked and devour each other in a frenzy of passion"

"She said that huh?" Booth replied feeling sorry that He has wanted to strangle the nosy artist so many times.

"Bones on the Baby thing" Booth asked her tentatively

Brennan looked at him a bit alarmed

But he brought both his hands to on top of hers on his chest trying to soothe her "Nothing can make me happier than been a family with you, but do you think we can wait for few months. I just want to keep you for myself for a bit longer you know enjoying doing the things couples do before sleepless nights and diaper changes. Because I can't remember a time I saw a couple and thinking what if that was us? so what do you say?"

Brennan grinned at him "Agent Booth I can't agree with you more"

"But Doctor Brennan we can always start practicing now, and I think we will have few sleepless night anyway even though it won't be for diaper changes" grinning he picked her up and her hands went around is his neck. He started to walk towards her bed room kissing her all the way.


	5. Chapter 5

Brennan's skinny and Booth's shirt was discarded somewhere between her living room and her bedroom her hair was messy and half down, Booth having run his fingers through it while melding their mouths together.

He laid her down on the bed and their fingers finding the top button and zippers of their pants simultaneously, their frantic movements actually making the undressing longer, both trying to get at each other fast, after four years of silent longing. They let out soft laughs at their clumsiness but managed to get all their clothes off. Once again their appreciative gazes swept over other's naked body and they were struck by how surreal this was.

Booth leaned down to kiss her again lowering her to the bed Brennan clung to him her arms going around his shoulders once more. He broke the kiss and let his mouth travel downwards kissing her throat, and then to her creamy rounded breasts he smiled into her chest remembering how he thought about doing exactly this few minutes ago. Brennan was too lost in the sensations his hands and mouth was evoking to notice the smile. She in turn was running her fingers through his hair, up and down his perfectly sculpted back in quick impatient movements .Arching her body off the mattress she tried to get even more closer to him. She couldn't wait to be one with him not that she will say that out loud instead she went with "Booth inside me now, please".

Even though Booth wanted to spend more time making love to every inch of her body he couldn't deny her and himself of the pleasure that was long awaited. He took satisfaction knowing that there will be many more days and nights for them to explore each other to their hearts' content. She parted her legs for him and he braced himself on his forearms looking into her eyes he slid himself into her. They both gasped at how amazing their joining felt. And their love making was very much in sync just like the way they work, both matching their partner's rhythm, touches and kisses. They came together moaning the other's name in pleasurable sighs.

Brennan laid on Booth's side with his arms wrapped around her waist with a playful smile on her lips. Booth could see that she wanted to say something but was holding back "What's on your mind Bones?"

"Well I must say this was the most satisfying sex I have had. You really live up to your 'cocky' belt buckle" Brennan said in her typical Bones way.

"Making love Bones, it was making love I would say we broke the laws of physics. You and Me, Love, babies they are all miracles" he said pulling back a little so he could lean over and look into her eyes, dropping a tender kiss on her lips, "And I intend to spend every day making sure you never forget that".

"I believe you" Brennan said seriously this time, never breaking the eye contact. She may not believe in God but she sure believed in Booth and his love for her.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
